


In-between

by TsundereLibrarian (kiapurity)



Series: FsF [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Swearing still happens I swear to god I don't know why, consent is sexy damn it, hot devil trigger sex, incoming sin devil trigger sex, this is very much a smut yes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiapurity/pseuds/TsundereLibrarian
Summary: The [Scene Missing] from Fortuna's Fool as I couldn't figure out how to get them to fit.





	1. First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It actually did take a place later at that night, Vergil did not want to reveal details.

That evening when they had returned to the cottage from that long walk home. They were both too tired to consider the evening's meal and had retreated to their own rooms. He realized Carina was still wearing his coat but the bed was tempting him with sleep.

That damned vanilla rose scent was taunting him in the worst way as he realized that he never resolved that issue from the previous evening. He never paid much mind to his body's needs when he was on the run all these years. Survival was far more important than fulfilling the urges and now he was no longer in survival mode, certain things were catching up to him in a rude manner.

He awkwardly tried to adjust himself, uncomfortable with the idea of leaving his room with the revenge of the boner. He pushed that thought side and began the tedious journey to her bedroom, following the vanilla rose scent. To hell with this boner, he would get his coat back and maybe he would be perfectly fine in the morning.

As soon as he opened the door, he had never been so wrong with that line of thought. He quickly closed the door behind him as soon as he realized she was nude on the bed, breathing heavily. Vergil had no idea what he was in for as his heart pounded furiously. He moved over to her, getting an eyeful of what she was doing. A free hand caressing a breast while the other hand was occupied between her legs.

He swallowed, completely entranced with how her pale skin was glistening by the moonlight barely peeking through the curtains. Her heavy breathing as she worked herself over, barely moaning a name from her red lips. His name.

That alone was enough to drive mad from lust of hearing her voice, the pheromones mixing with her fragrance in the evening air. He hadn't realized it but he was now hovering over her, hands barely planted on either side of her hips. His erection was already straining against his pants as words fell out of his own mouth.

"...and each joy is a Love."

Her eyes fluttered open, a silent "oh" fell from her mouth upon noticing his presence. She hadn't expected that he would come into the room and her first thought was to get decent. She pulled her finger out but not before he caught her hand.

"Let me have a taste."

Carina doesn't protest as he licked her finger and briefly sucked it. He let her hand drop as he lowered his head to her delicate folds.

"You simply taste so divine. I must have more."

She had never expected this to happen in her wildest dreams but here they were, her completely nude and helpless against his tongue pulling more pleasure out of her than she ever thought she was capable of feeling. His gloved hands were keeping her legs wide open so he could explore her folds with several well placed flickers. A gentle suckling was on her tiny nub that held so much power to make her tremble.

She tried to reach out to run her fingers through his white hair but the minute he put in a finger, she dropped her hand. Her back arched in response because his fingers were so much bigger than her own and she could feel him add a second finger in. It was too much for her as her body let go from the heat that had built up in an explosive orgasm. Her liquid heat core was milking away at his fingers as the orgasm lingered off.

Vergil rose from his position with a smirk on his face. "And how are you feeling right now?"

"Fucked and not fucked enough, I guess." She had turned her head, sighing into the pillow. Barely gave him a side eye.

"I can help with that last part."

She turned to look at him as he unzipped his fly, releasing his throbbing erection. Certainly wasn't an understatement judging by the size as he crawled on top of the bed, hovering over her once again. Her eyes went dark and she took a deep breath with his hands firmly gripping her butt cheeks.

There was a brief pain after he plunged deeply into her and they didn't move for a moment, both thrown off guard. Using his fingers to probe her deeply to coax the orgasm onto his mouth was a different nature from sinking his member in. She felt so very good but he did feel an unexpected resistance that he had pushed his way through.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Gods, no. Keep going, please!" Her voice a throaty moan.

"So be it."

He moved against her, rolling his hips while eliciting more sounds of pleasure from her. Everything felt as if it should be with just two of them lost in each other. Her legs wrapped around his waist, coaxing him to dive deeper with each thrust. All reason had long since abandoned him in favor of mindless passion that he had denied himself thinking it was the mark of a weak person.

No, there was a certain kind of power in making your lover cry out your name as he thought to himself. Hearing her call him out time and time again only spurred him on with furious thrusting until finally, release was on the edge. The minute he let go, her name stuck on his lips as he saw stars explode before his eyes. The name was released with a hoarse breath, his white hair long since fallen into a mess.

Carina ran her hands through his hair, slicking it back. "You okay?"

"I don't know. Carina, you torture me so."

He still lingered inside her long after he had finished pouring all of his seed inside her, unaware of the future consequences that would result afterwards. Just that her warmth was all he needed, realizing that he was touch-starved and that terrified him.

What was he ever going to do when he had to leave her?

"I just want to be with you right now."


	2. The Mark of a Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More [Scene Missing] from Fortuna's Fool. Only we really get to see what happens with the mating ritual. I expected this to be more smutty but it got very real and vulnerable.

The days that followed after their first coupling had been accompanied by similar evenings. They came together so easily to the extent that he had been secretly sleeping in her room at night because he found that he slept better with her. The childhood nightmares would go away easily as long he was pressed against her warm body.

Not that it didn't already make it easier for them to explore each other's bodies. How ticklish she could be or how an accident nipple tweaking caught him off guard. During the day, they were content to converse with words, but at night, it was always with their bodies.

One of her uncle's servants dropped a box off in her room while she was out of the house. Her lips pressed furiously in a thin line as she tore the note off the box. Time was running out for her because it reminded her that she was to be 18 in three months and a husband was already selected. She threw the note to the floor and opened the box with hands trembling.

A white lacy nightgown with a long train in the back as she shook with rage. It was such a beautiful wear but the note made it sound so crude, reminding her that she was being sold off like a prostitute. How dare that asshole remind her in such a manner?! She slapped the box back together and turned around to shove it back into the closet before realizing Vergil was behind her.

"What's the matter?"

"I--" She couldn't get any words out because she was still shaking with rage.

He bent over, picking up the note that she threw to the floor. His face a mask of cold fury after giving it a quick read, crumpling it in one hand.

"Will you put it on for me?"

She looked at him, her mouth in an open O before she nodded. He pulled her in his arms, drawing her into a deep kiss.

"I will not permit another man to see you in this." Then he hesitated for a moment. "There is another way... but it involves a complicated ritual. Maybe even painful. It's only up to you if you want to go through with it."

"What does the ritual involve?"

"I make you mine. My wife."

"Then yes, I'll do it."

He left the room while she got changed and she wasn't sure why he did that. They were already comfortable with each other's bodies as it were. Her hands shaking as she exchanged the red dress for the white lace. It felt so nice on her body but at the same time she wondered what the ritual was.

Vergil was leaning against the wall in the hallway, wondering if he had lost his mind in suggesting the ritual. How would she react to seeing his devil form but a voice had boomed in his mind when he saw the note.

_She is yours, make her yours. Forever._

He had learned about the ritual from reading various books when he had a chance in-between running. It was a series of futile attempts at trying to become more attuned to his demon side. He knew there was more to the ritual but he had to throw the book aside and run as soon as Mundus' troops made themselves known.

She called out to him that she was ready, sounding a little nervous herself. He came into the room, still cool and confident as ever. However, his hand told a different story as he shakily brushed her hair off her left shoulder.

"Are you scared?"

"Yes."

He began stripping for her even though there was no need for him to do so in his devil trigger. Taking the extra steps felt right to him but it also showed how vulnerable he felt. The voice in his head kept urging him on to change right away but a part of him still resisted, still afraid of possible rejection. She reached out, touching his bare chest, feeling his heart pound.

"You really are scared."

"Because I'm afraid you'll reject me when I change."

"I could never be afraid of you. Change for me, please."

He held her hand as his skin slowly changed in color and texture. His white hair gave away to blunt ended white horns but to her, his eyes remained the same as ever. His wings were still hugging against his body tightly as if they were still protecting him. Heart still beating furiously even in his devil form, still afraid.

She could never reject him for she could feel his heart. He was the same to her, no matter what form he took on. The same stubborn jerk who she had to fight with to get him to remember how to be a human. This time, she would have to contend with his other half, the devil.

"You're beautiful."

He let out the breath he had been holding for the last several minutes. "Not as beautiful as you are."

She leaned into him, whispering. "I'm ready."

His wings unfurled away from his body, revealing more of his body and she looked down, completely mystified. Where was the damn penis?

An embarrassed cough. "Things are a little different. There is a pocket of sorts that keeps my manhood hidden for protection."

"Then I'll have to coax it out."

Hard swallow.

She dropped to her knees, breathing heavily on his belly as she went down his torso with light kisses. Vergil was trying to muffle his heavy breathing with his wrist as he could feel her kisses turn to sensual licking. The woman did insane things to him as he quietly swore under his breath that he would never give her up to another man. Her tongue ran over the sheath, slipping a little bit inside.

And there it was. 

His erection had worked itself free from the sheath as she inspected the hard knot with interest. She teased his shaft with licks before finally taking as much as she could in her mouth, just to get a little taste. It was surprising how teasing him with licking and sucking appeared to increase the knot's size and firmness. She knew she would be wrecked by the end of the evening if the size was any indication.

"And here, I should be getting you ready for the next part." He sounded hoarse.

"I think I might just be." She rose to his face.

"I'll be the judge of that."

He slipped a clawed finger in between her folds, trying to carefully probe her wetness. Just a little more teasing on his part as he slid a lacy cup off a breast with his teeth, freeing the pink nipple. Ran his textured thick tongue over her nipple, eliciting a low moan from her. Still probing her wetness, slipping in and out while working her nipple and switched his attention to the other nipple, sucking through the lace.

"Ah--"

"Perfect."

He guided her to the floor, slipping pillows under her belly. The lace was pulled aside, exposing her curvy behind and her folds. What a breathtaking sight to behold, he thought. He grabbed his shaft, guiding and slowly easing it in. She cried out from the fullness but he hadn't even gotten the knot in yet, a little afraid that it would be too much for her.

"Get all the way in, please." She was begging, slightly wiggling her behind towards his belly. "I need more!"

He bucked his hips and gave a hard thrust, almost losing his mind. The knot filled her quite nicely as she shivered, her core clamping on as hard as she could. Hips rolling with steady thrusting and heavy breathing against her back. It felt so good with the knob rubbing against her most sensitive parts on the inside, stretching her quite nicely. He kept her legs spread apart while pounding into her, causing her to whimper.

That blasted voice was back to keep taunting him to claim her as his mate. 

He hadn't meant to but he was grazing her back with his teeth, nipping. There was a tempting sweet spot just where he knew he was going to mark her. Then he gave a hard thrust, causing her to cry out from both being bit and fucked out of her mind. 

_"MINE."_

With that blood curling primal roar from deep within, they both came very hard in unison. He immediately put his arms around her, rocking her softly and terrified that he had gotten too carried with the bite. He licked away the blood, getting dizzy from the sweetness of human blood. What the--? Did he get a little surge of power high from tasting her blood?

"Ow, did you really have to bite me?"

"My dear." Carina could hear that smug smirk in his voice. "You did tell me to bite you, did you not?"

She couldn't think of a good come back to that because that was pretty much what happened while they were fighting over his stupid hobo robe. His wings came around them, cocooning them in warmth on the cold floor.

"Did the ritual really involve fucking me and biting me?"

"And what was so bad about that?"

He ran his tongue over the bite again, making her shiver. The wound had already bloomed into a beautiful blue rose. It only now occurred to him that no one would have seen the marking thanks to Fortuna Dress Code. Damn, he should have thought this through better.

"Nothing, I guess. The knot was certainly very unexpected and nice."

"And it would appear I have shredded your slip. A pity since it looked so nice on you. But it'll never be used again, my wife."

Hearing Vergil say that word with so much tenderness made her toes curl. Damn this man! Still, she loved this silly man who would go the extra mile just to show how much he meant it. She closed her eyes, falling asleep in his arms to the sound of his deep rumbling purr.


End file.
